The Executioner's Story
by Skarto
Summary: Salazar's Left and Right hands have their own version of the story to tell. Final chapter up.
1. Intruder

**Salazar's bodyguard's POV. I'm just guessing about them speaking telepathically.**

**All characters owned by Capcom.**

My master is talking.

The man and girl are below us, on the ground floor. The girl looks scared, the man looks angry. He taunts my master, and I growl quietly. Our robes obscure us from proper view. My companion is on the other side of my master. He casts a glowing eye on me and speaks inside my head.

_Fear not, I sense we shall be feeding on these human's insides before long. Our master does not take offence lightly._

I nod slowly, focusing my attention on a glittering gem on the wall in front of me. Strange, you'd think the human would fire one of the many weapons he has at us, but he just…talks.

Human weakness, I suppose.

And they are, very weak. You can hit them just once and they will die. The stronger ones are more fun; they last longer, and tend to live a few more seconds if you rip their hearts out.

I shiver with bloodlust thinking this. I wish my master would give the command to kill; I dearly want to sink my claws into the human's stomach, and tear him apart.

From our vantage point, I can see this conversation is over. We turn to leave with our master, and I hear the gateway shut behind us.

As we walk through the main gallery, I can sense our master is agitated. I think that it is the human. He is rarely agitated otherwise. Except when the Lord comes around, then he is obsessed with cleaning the castle.

We make our way into the drawing room, where a handful of zealots have taken refuge from the havoc the human is causing. My master is not happy when he hears this. How is it that even when facing the impossible, he still does not perish? The zealots approach my master and tell him of how the human killed the Garrador; probably the most formidable opponent in the castle, aside from my companion and I.

My master tells them to place armour that covers the parasite on the Garrador. The zealots look shocked, but will not refuse my master. If I could grin as humans do in amusement, I would. The only way to stop the Garrador from attacking everything in sight was to have the creature's eyes removed. Even then, it was still dangerous from its advanced hearing. It would be nearly impossible to fix more amour on it.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and the human male stands there. My master decides to engage in more banter.

"What a pleasant surprise. But I'm afraid it's Ashley we need, not you, Mr. Kennedy."

"If you don't need me, then get off my back, old man!"

I could see that this comment greatly annoyed my master.

"Did you say old man, Mr. Kennedy? It might come as a surprise, but I'm only twenty years old!"

"So you're just like all the others, a puppet of the parasites?"

"Surely you don't think I'm the same as those diminutive Ganados. The parasites, Las Plagas are slaves to my will. I have absolute control."

"Well, I really don't give a damn. Rain or shine, you're going down."

My master grinned, savouring the human's angry expression. He gestured, and the zealots pressed closer, muttering at the human.

"Get rid of our American friend."

We didn't stay to watch the human get slashed/shot/eaten. Instead, we walked down to the maze outside.

My master turned to one of the zealots stationed at the entrance.

"Release my cute pets, will you? Dogs are especially good at catching rats."

The zealot bowed, and went over to one of the cages that contained three Colmillos. He unlocked it, and the infected wolves bounded out, yapping. They came over to us and sniffed my master's hand. As he petted them, he looked like someone else…maybe the person he used to be. A simple boy who loved his dogs.


	2. Zealot thoughts

**Snow Puff: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. I just thought 'hey, I wonder what he/she/it thinks about.' And thus the crazy story was born.**

**Shadeshark: Yeah, there must be some human in him somewhere…Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ok, I wrote this chapter listening to Linkin Park (Crawling, Numb) and Disturbed (Down with the sickness) just to get me in the mood. I figured that if Vurdugo ever listened to music, it would probably listen to these. Crawling and Down With the Sickness seem to fit Salazar better, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Capcom does. **

**I am aware that in the first chapter, I have kinda screwed the time up, going from things like "is" to "was". I will try to change that when I've finished this story.**

**I have also included a bit about the Vurdugo reading minds, and also the bit about them believing in going to a Paradise when they die. I don't know where they think they go.**

**This will probably be the second to last chapter; unless I decide to do one about the end of **

**The Left Hand. Please let me know if you'd like me to.**

We ushered the human over the bridge. While our master talked to the human on the intercom, we held the blades of our weapons against the pale, thin skin of her throat. She flinched every time the cold metal was pressed against her. She could at least have made some noise, some blood-pounding sense-heightening noises. Exciting noises.

But all she did was keep her lips tightly pressed together. Even when I trailed the blade down her cheek and drew blood to try and get a noise out of her, she was still infuriatingly quiet. My master saw the blood. I guess he knew I was longing for a chance to harm something. "Patience", was all he said. Well, it was alright for him, he didn't have a voice inside his head saying _KILL KILL KILL KILL_ over and over.

The human was right behind us; he just had to get through the clock tower where a large number of zealots were stationed. We passed one wearing a sheep-skullcap, and carrying a rocket launcher. Apparently, the richer ones liked to show off. On a whim, I reached into the minds of some of the zealots around us.

_If the Heathen kills us, at least I will still go to Paradise_

_They say he destroyed most of the village…_

…_killed Chief Mendez…_

_Killed a Garrador?_

_We're dead._

The zealots with the bigger weapons were the most confident. Lots were scared, but willing to die for our cause. I nodded my head in approval at one zealot currently thinking that. He gave me a shaky smile. How strange. But I suppose he was somewhat high on adrenaline.

My master motioned for us to follow him, and we walked up the long hallway to his throne room.

My master was seated, and my companion and I were standing, our ornate spears at the throat of the female human who was kneeling.

The male human pushed the door open angrily, and stopped when he saw the female.

"Ashley!"

The female looked up, startled.

"Leon!"

The male rushed forward, but stopped when my master giggled with anticipation.

"Mr. Kennedy, don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" So saying, my master pressed a button on his throne. A gust rushed through the room, and the look on the human's face quickly turned to fear as he realised that something was going to happen.

I had seen the next bit happen a thousand times, with cult members who had displeased the master. The last one had stormed in, brandishing the Salazar family crown and screaming that our great Lord Saddler had corrupted my master, and that his ancestors would be ashamed. My master had been particularly disturbed by that incident. I do not think he meant to dishonour his ancient lineage.

Nevertheless, he sent both the raucous monk and the family crown into the bowels of the spiked pit. The crown was incomplete, of course. My master had given me a part of it, the crown jewel, to look after.

The human male plummeted downwards, and out of sight.

"No! Leon!"

My master listened through the hearing device that connected to the end of the pit, allowing him to savour the moans and screams of the dying monks. He uncrossed his legs, and I could tell that everything was not to his liking.

"Hmmm…where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?" He mused.

A loud clanging was followed my master's shriek. The human had shot the earpiece, and the amplified sound had very probably devastated my master's ear.

My master was _very_ pissed off.

"How DARE you!" He screamed. "No more games! Kill him!"

The voice in my head was quiet now, trying to confirm what it had heard. My master turned to me.

"KILL!"

Well, that settled it.

I stalked off to the door leading to the sewer, where the human would have fled to. Behind me, my master addressed my companion.

"Quickly! We shall prepare for the ritual!"

My companion pushed the female along as she whispered something.

_Be careful, _he warned me. I projected my confusion onto him.

It was just a human, what could go wrong?

**Hehehe, famous last words, eh? Anyways, please enjoy! The next chapter is the Big Battle! O.o Look out Vurdugo!**


	3. Getting the cold shoulder

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been a while, I got caught up in writing other stories instead of this one slaps wrists.**

**Now addicted to Disturbed's 'Meaning of Life'.**

The human climbed the ladder while I slid down the wall. Obscured in darkness, I watched as he made his way down the hallway towards the door, beyond which lay the generator room and lift. Resisting the urge to jump him then (where was the fun in that?) I waited until he was almost at the door, then growled low, deep in my throat.

The human spun round abruptly, a look of terror on his features that made me shiver delightfully. He angled his weapon, staring along the barrel at my hiding place. Finally turning back around, he made his way through the door, and barely had it closed when I launched myself through the air, and raced along the wall in pursuit of the human.

Smashing the door open, I took a flying leap upwards, smashing through the low ceiling. Keeping my head down, I could hear which way the human went. He was running to the lift, trying to lose me. No chance. I judged where he would be in a few seconds, and jabbed my sharpened tail directly through, expecting to hit flesh and bone.

Nothing.

Growling angrily, I lowered my head out, hoping to slash the annoying pest. The human was standing _just _out of range. Fine. It was time to take on a different approach.

Leaping this time downwards, I crashed through the grating on the floor into the water beneath, and began to swim after the fleeing human.

Water sprayed up as I lashed my tail through the mesh, trying to coat it with the humans' fresh blood. This time, I was rewarded by hearing a ripping of cloth, and an agonized yell.

Half-in half-out of the murky water, I examined the human. There was a terrific-looking gash on his arm that was leaking blood through to the water. The human had some sort of spray, and was healing his arm; all the lovely blood being covered by rapidly-healing flesh.

This was unjust! The human shouldn't be allowed to heal himself; he should live with what he receives! I thrust my tail again, hoping to catch him off guard. Unfortunately he was ready for me, and back flipped to safety. He ran forwards, towards the generator room, ignoring my furious snarls.

He picked up the ammo and health items, and then pulled the switch to start the lift. Fortunately for me, a lockdown occurred in the room. I decided to make my presence known. Leaping down, I started to roar horribly…which sort of petered off as the human ran straight past me.

I turned to receive a face-full of bullets. Damn, that was one hell of a shotgun!

Unfortunately for the human, I was estimated at being around twenty times more resilient than a simple Ganado. The human swore quietly, and changed weapons to a powerful magnum. Well, pretty as that was, it still would have to hit me a few times to be of any real effect.

Running again, the human reached the door, and tried to shut off the security lockdown.

It was still going to take a minute for the door to open. The human bypassed me once again, and weaved his way to the red tank of nitrogen. He levered it away from the wall, and threw it to the floor.

The cold penetrated me like a bullet, several of which followed. The first magnum blast knocked me to the floor, and the rest were aimed directly at my head, before I was able to shake off the effects of the nitrogen and assess the damage.

A couple of bullets were lodged in my amour, which still caused me pain as they were about a centimeter or so in my skin, very nearly brushing my brain. One was wedged in my eye, the plated amour preventing it from going into my brain, making the orange fire die out, and the others had gone straight into my skin.

Half-blind and in considerable pain, I lumbered after him, significantly slower. The door had opened, and following him in the passageway, I was greeted with another blast of nitrogen.

It was more painful now; the human seemed to have worked this out. A bullet was launched under my ribs, another in my shoulder, and two more in my head.

I didn't know how many more shots I could take, so I took my hiding place in the roof again. The human didn't pause, and ran directly to the lift.

As he was picking the items off the table (_stealing!_), I threw myself down in a desperate attempt to claw him to death. I managed to fling him to the far side of the room…

Where a nitrogen tank was located.

You could almost see the malicious intent in his eyes. I ran towards him, all pain gone, the only thought in my mind was of stopping him tipping the tank.

I soared through the air, claws unsheathed and ready to tear. The human dodged to the side just in time, and all I ripped open was the nitrogen tank.

The cold blasted my face, and gnawed its way down, covering my whole being; even eating into my soul. Cold dread.

BOOM! One bullet in the chest, defiantly ripping through a vital organ.

BOOM! One in the face, ending my chance of ever eating again.

BOOM! One in the leg, causing me to fall to my knees in pain.

The human walked up to me, unafraid. He aimed the gun around and inch away from my head, his face smirking in the ugly triumph humans posses when they see a creature in pain.

The gun was cocked, a slow lazy movement, betraying the action to come.

No! NO! This wasn't right! Damn him to hell!

This wasn't how it was supposed to-

**BOOM!**

**Awww, I kinda feel sorry for Vurdugo now. I made Leon a right bastard, it seemed right. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please R&R, and the left hand's POV to come!**


	4. Willing participants

**The Left hand's POV now, and thanks to those that reviewed! **

I watched as my companion walked through the door leading down to the regenerator room.

_Be careful._

He seemed confused by my warning, but I knew how dangerous these humans could be. Even when you think you have them finished, they can still get up and surprise you. My master beckoned for me to follow him, and I pushed the girl along with my spear as she whispered;

"Leon, you're alive."

_Not for much longer, _I thought with a grin.

We walked through the ornate hallways, decorated with paintings of my master's late family, and the Salazar coat of arms, a Plaga wrapped around a red shield. At the bottom was the inscription;

"Las Plagas Nos Aclarará" (The plague will clarify us)

The female was looking around, half in fear and half in wonderment. Many of the zealots were following us, eager to take part in the ritual that would bond the girl to her Plaga, hastily painting their faces with the Los Illuminados insignia.

We walked the path that led to the tower, past a hole in the ground where the elevator was for the mine workers. It was about this point when a sharp pain ran through my head. It had been a while since I'd felt pain, and it took me by surprise, causing me to drop my weapon. The girl looked back, and seeing me stunned she tried to get away. She hadn't taken two steps before several monks descended on her. I was shaking my head, the pain gone, but something much more than that. Something else was gone too.

We walked through the ruins of a part of the castle used for worshipping the Plaga. But since the Plaga had only been resurrected a few years ago, the previous castellans had torn down the church-like place in the hopes of forgetting the Plaga kind ever existed. Now it was used by the miners as a place to meet and swap shifts. They had built a large fire, and were gathered round, trying to keep warm in the freezing air. All were from the village, as the zealots were holy men, and Lord Saddler was building up some kind of army on the island. On seeing us, they backed away and bowed. My master smiled at the obedient puppets, and we continued on through a door, and then into the cathedral.

My master jumped down to the floor, and I nudged the girl to make her do the same.

"I-I can't jump down there!" She said, panicked. My master looked up, annoyed.

"Why not, you stupid brat?"

"L-Leon's always caught me; I just can't jump down if he doesn't catch me!"

My master placed his hand on his head as if it ached. I wondered if he felt the same thing I did…

"Fine. You, come here." He grabbed a passing zealot, and pushed him underneath the girl.

"Hey! What are you looking at? Pervert!" She screeched at him. I had had enough of this. I shoved her in the back roughly, and she lost her balance and fell into the arms of the patiently waiting monk.

We finally made it to the ritual tower, after many complaints from the girl. My master sent many of the monks up with her, and positioned some on various stages on the stairway.

We waited for a few seconds, before the door opened with a creak. My master began to clap slowly.

"So nice you could join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy." Sure enough, the face that peered round the door was that of the American agent. He looked at us with distaste.

"You again."

"The sacred rite that's about to begin at this tower will bestow the girl with magnificent powers." My master started to pace excitedly. "She will join us, become one of us!"

The agent looked at the floor before he spoke.

"This is no ritual. It's terrorism."

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry. We've prepared a special ritual for you…"

Before my master could spring another floor trap, the agent unsheathed his knife from his holster, and threw it at my master. It pinned his hand to the wall behind, blood dripping to the floor. My master started to whimper in pain, and I growled angrily as I seized the knife, and threw it back. The agent dodged just in time, and we stepped into the elevator, my master still sobbing in pain.

"STOP!" The agent seemed to think he could command us with his simple words. The elevator moved quickly, and we were soon at the ritual platform, ready to unite the girl into our society.

**Whew, thought I should stop it here, because I'm going out soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Showdown

**The last chapter. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed. You guys rock!**

The platform on which the female now stood was decorated with candles and the Los Illuminados insignia. She shivered, and glanced around at all of the zealots surrounding her. My master stood on the top step, and addressed us, excited about the ceremony that was soon to start.

"My friends. The time has come to welcome a new member to our community. Our lord's brilliant plan is now being realised!"

The zealots cheered and hugged each other, until my master held his hand up for silence.

"But we must press on, friends. Time is of the essence, and that tedious agent is here. So, let the ritual begin."

The monks immediately formed a circle around the girl, and began to chant. The giant plant-like Plaga that was merged onto the back wall quivered and thick ropey vines reached over towards us. The girl screamed as they wound around her body and lifted her into the air. She struggled pointlessly, and the Plaga opened its large flower like structure, eager to envelope her. She screamed again, but was thankfully cut off as the Plaga closed around her.

The monks' chanting rose in volume and we all watched impatiently as the Plaga made the parasite in the girl stronger and more enhanced. There was sudden silence for a minute, then the Plaga shuddered, and spat the girl back onto the platform. She stirred weakly in a pool of strange fluid, and two zealots rushed forward to support her.

The girl's eyes flickered open, and there were roars of approval as two red irises stared into the crowd. The monks bowed their heads in respect to the giant Plaga, and muttered "Morir es vivir" in admiration. My master stepped back onto the platform, and ordered the two monks carrying the girl to take her to the island.

"Now that the girl has been joined with us, we must take care of this American. So, let's all go and greet him, hmm?"

The monks chuckled knowingly, and flowed out of the large room. Soon, it was just me and my master. He grinned up at me, his expression one of excitement.

"Very soon we shall know true power, my friend."

I turned to him and silently agreed, although not really understanding what he meant.

Cries and groans reached us through the gateway, an ominous sign that everything was not going well for the unfortunate monks below.

My master's face darkened and he muttered to himself irately as he turned to the giant Plaga behind us.

"He murdered Bitores. He killed him in cold blood like the coward that he is-"

Sounds of gunfire, of running and shouting. A loud band echoed around the chamber, and something wet hit the floor.

"-and now he shall pay."

More footsteps, this time hurrying across the planks of the walkway. Voices were barely audible, the harsh one of the merchant contrasting with the smoother voice of the human. In a few minutes, the human was done, and rushed down the hallway towards us.

My master looked round as if just noticing the agent's presence.

"Ah, Mister Kennedy. I'm afraid the ritual is over, and you've just missed your little friend. But don't worry; she'll be quite safe on the island, in the hands of our Lord." My master smirked as he nodded at the confused agent.

"What island? What are you talking about?"

My master simply gave him a patronizing smile, and walked up to the alter, gazing with anticipation at the giant Plaga.

"I think it's time I congratulated you on your most formidable yet impressive and stubborn will. Mister Kennedy…welcome!"

As he was talking, the tendrils burst forth from the Plaga once more, and wrapped around his arms and torso. I turned to watch, but found that my arms were bound to my sides by a sneaky vine. I looked down at it, unable to flex my claws to cut it off. I didn't enjoy the feeling of betrayal that was creeping upon me, and I shrieked as we were taken into the Plaga.

_This wasn't part of the deal…_

I could feel my limbs being quickly, but painlessly ripped off. My body spread out, merging with my master's and the giant Plagas. There was a sudden jolt, and at that moment I could feel everything. Everything that my master felt, his excitement, his confidence. He was exhilarated at serving our Lord in this way and he was also seeking vengeance for Mendez. My head grew, and shot out of the Plaga in a surge of liquid. The alter was smashed, but I supposed it made little difference now.

I focused my new eye on the agent, and let out a snarl. The iron bars blocked his exit, but he still had witty and unnecessary comment to make.

"Monsters. Guess after this there'll be one less to worry about."

_You're right, American. There will be one less to worry about. You._

"I want you to suffer just like Ashley will…" My master taunted. The human ignored me as I reared my head to strike him, and instead shot at the shield protecting my master. He stopped when he realised how foolish that was, and ducked in time as one of our tentacles protruding from the wall swiped at him. He angrily shot at it as he stood, causing it to retract back into the wall. It was full of bullets, and would take a moment to heal.

Unfortunately, once the human had realised that our vine wasn't coming back for another counter-attack, he fired at the other one, meaning that we had to withdraw it as well. I sensed my master sneer, slightly disgusted at our discovered weakness.

The human watched me closely, and I smashed my head into the place where he had been a split-second before. I shrieked furiously; why could he not stay still for a few seconds?

I felt my master creating a plan, and lowered my head beneath the platform the human was stood on. My master's shell opened, and he was visible to the human for a brief moment. The human aimed carefully at my master's exposed body, and my head came up, jaws opening wide, ready to trap him in a cage of teeth and blood.

The human ran to the side, and we missed him by inches. Our now-healed tentacle burst back out of the wall and wrapped around the struggling agent. He moaned as we squeezed tight, blood appearing at the side of his mouth. The Plaga scuttling around the lower level gathered under the human, each one trying to leap at him. One managed to get high enough to latch onto his leg, and he yelled with pain. Dropping him to the floor, we watched as the smaller Plaga converged on him.

Their spindly multiple legs were wickedly sharp, and jabbed into the human repeatedly as he tried to beat them away. He changed his gun for a faster, but less powerful one, and cut the Plaga down. He stood, spraying himself with a healing-aid. Furious, we smashed a vine into the floor, trying to catch him off guard. Chunks of rock flew into the air, but when the dust settled, no crushed human lay broken in a pool of blood.

He was swarming up a ladder, and stood boldly in front of us, gun raised. I lunged for him, but pulled up short with an eyeful of lead. I screeched, shaking my head from side to side while the human continually fired at me. More sharp white-hot bullets dug into me, and I ducked my head down for a blissful rest. My master had lowered his shield, orange eyes glinting lividly at the cocky human.

Through my master's eyes, I saw the human equip another gun, which he shouldered, and then aimed at my master. A faster, bigger bullet hit my master with destructive impact, and then another one followed. I felt my master's fury, and quickly raised my head up, staring at the human who had another gun aimed at me. This gun had high firepower at close quarters, and I was blasted over and over again. We swung at him again, but he effortlessly dodged.

Another round of bullets hit my eye, and once more, I had to bow my head to relieve myself of them. The protective shell lowered again, but the human was ready. A massive weapon was perched on his shoulder, and the human smirked as he aimed for my master's pale body.

Through my own eyes, I could see the little Plaga that the human had shot at before; some were twitching, half their bodies blown away, and some were missing legs. For the first time, I was frightened.

The missile hit my master a split-second after it was fired. I could hear his shrieks, echoing discordantly with my own, and felt the pain spread like poison. Everything felt like it was burning, and yellow liquid dripped from my ruined eye. With a last attempt to thwart the human, I swung my head up, and then brought it down as fast as I could onto the platform. The soft skin on the rest of my face was ripped apart, and my jaw was smashed. My head rested on the ruined platform, and I could hear my laboured breathing through giant, decaying lungs. My master was already dead.

_Everything is so quiet now, so very quiet. I am clinging on to the spark I have left, but even that is fading fast. I can feel my lungs cave in, my breath halting as our heartbeat falters. My Lord…forgive me… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALTERNATE ENDING:-**

I felt my master creating a plan, and lowered my head beneath the platform the human was stood on. My master's shell opened, and he was visible to the human for a brief moment. The human aimed carefully at my master's exposed body, and my head came up, jaws opening wide, ready to trap him in a cage of teeth and blood.

I heard my master cry out in triumph as the human gaped stupidly at me, too foolish to evade my attack.

"For Bitores!"

My teeth smashed through soft flesh and brittle bones. The human's body was so squashy, so easy to destroy, and I took pleasure in doing just that. The human screamed as my teeth closed around him, but that was soon reduced to a splutter as his ribs caved effortlessly.

I threw him to the floor, spraying blood over the cold stone. My master looked over the scene with approval, taking delight in the mangled corpse that was once causing us so much trouble.

"For Bitores…"

It was over so fast, and all we could do for a few moments, was gaze around, still lost in the bloodlust. Our attention was draw to the receding spikes at the entrance, and in stepped an old man in a purple robe. Our lord.

His yellow eyes stared with disgust at the dead agent on the floor, but it was not from the manner in which we had killed him. We watched as he nudged the body with his foot, examining the ripped white skin and dead eyes.

Finally, he looked over to us. He walked to the end of the platform, footsteps loud in the otherwise silent chamber.

"Well done…"


End file.
